U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/131,008, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ENSURING SECURITY WITH MULTIPLE AUTHENTICATION SCHEMES”, Ser. No. 10/131,634, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR CONFIGURABLE BINDING OF ACCESS CONTROL LISTS IN A CONTENT MANAGEMENT SYSTEM”, and Ser. No. 10/131,659, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR INCREMENTAL REFRESH OF A COMPILED ACCESS CONTROL TABLE IN A CONTENT MANAGEMENT SYSTEM” filed concurrently herewith are assigned to the same assignee hereof and contain subject matter related, in certain respect, to the subject matter of the present application. The above-identified patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates a system and method for managing a database. More particularly, it relates to a system and method for managing application specific privileges in a content management system.
2. Background Art
IBM Content Manager Version 7 (CM V7) provides a limited support for application specific privileges. Its design allows up to 99 bits in a 400-bit privilege string for applications. With 99 bits for application specific privileges, it is difficult to accommodate the growing needs for security control of sophisticated business applications. This deficiency reduces the expandability of the security model of CM V7.
CM V7 uses a 50-byte fixed vector to store 400 privilege bits. The last 99 bits are reserved for application specific privileges. The fixed vector causes the deficiency of adding additional application specific privileges into the system.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for managing application specific privileges.